


Budding Flowers

by nadagio



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Declarations of Like, Getting Together, M/M, hunk is a good friend and wingman, proving your like, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadagio/pseuds/nadagio
Summary: Strangely, Keith is not pleased when Lance says he wants to have sex after their awkward time spent in the cave. Lance is going to have to do some thinking, and some convincing, before Keith is willing to give him a chance.





	Budding Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, a sequel! I feel a bit *meh* about it but hopefully you'll enjoy.
> 
> Unfortunately if you’re looking for a continuation of the awkward and funny sexy times of the last story (a sex pollen fic, for those who haven’t read it) this story is not it. While there's still some humor, this is mostly fluff and feelings as Lance and Keith deal with the aftermath of what happened. But first: an argument!

“Sooo...” Lance says. “I guess we should talk.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Keith agrees.

 _Here_ being Keith’s room. Alone together finally, the morning after the team’s reunion and flower crown gifting, after their debriefing and celebratory team bonding, after a night of well-deserved sleep. Lance and Keith, alone together, about to talk about what happened.

About to talk. Definitely going to talk. About things.

“So we both jerked off while watching each other do it,” Lance blurts out. “And I said… things.”

Things that, in hindsight, are kind of embarrassing. _Dirty_ things that Lance can’t believe he actually said but he can’t regret saying them because he meant it. Still means it. Like some sexual-awakening level shit, he can’t keep his mind off Keith and how Keith looked masturbating. Even without whatever-it-was giving him a chemically induced hard on, Lance still wants to get freaky with Keith. But he doesn’t know how Keith feels. So here they are. Talking.

“Yup,” Keith says – very helpfully – standing with his arms crossed and eyes averted. Good job verbalizing your feelings, Keith.

“We should talk about that.” Because that’s definitely the mature, helpful thing to do, even if Lance has no idea what to say.

“I guess.”

Looks like it will be up to Lance to carry the conversation. He sighs and blurts out, “I’m gonna be honest with you here, Keith. I still really want to have sex with you.”

Keith studies him, eyes narrowed. “...Are you sure whatever-it-was is out of your system?” Keith asks eventually. Not exactly the understanding and agreement Lance was secretly hoping for.

“Um. Yes?” Lance frowns. “Pretty sure. I mean, no hard on, so… yeah.”

“But it didn’t… make you fall ‘in lust’ with me or something? Maybe this is the boner-inducing rock talking.” Keith seems very sceptical of Lance’s very real feelings. Feelings that are maybe lust, yeah, but they’re _his own_ feelings of lust, not some stupid rock’s.

“Keith, that’s ridiculous.” Lance scoffs. “And believe me, I know ridiculous. There’s no such thing as a rock that makes you fall ‘in lust’ with someone.”

“Yeah well, before yesterday I wouldn’t have said boner-inducing rocks exist either.” Keith shrugs. “But here we are.”

“I- just… Look,” Lance sputters. “The effects were pretty clear. We got to the cave and had erections, we left the cave and no longer had erections. That’s it. The, uh... experience just happened to make me realize how attractive you are.”

“You just realized I’m attractive,” Keith deadpans, for whatever reason not thrilled to hear Lance say he’s attractive. Which, hey, coming from Lance is definitely a compliment.

“Yeah.”

“We’ve known each other for years, but it took you until an alien rock forced you to have an erection in my presence for you to decide I’m attractive,” Keith elaborates. Oh. Okay, when he says it _that way_...

“...you make it sound really dumb. But, yeah. Basically,” Lance admits.

“Okay, sure. Say I believe you.” Keith sighs. “Are you expecting me to… care? Or do something about your sudden lust for my suddenly attractive self?”

“I mean… not _expecting_ ,” Lance says. “But if you happen to find me attractive too, that would be pretty cool. Do you?”

“That's really not the point. The point is, if you're expecting me to have sex with you now just because you want to have sex with _me_ …” Keith shakes his head with a grimace. “ _No_. Just no.”

Lance squints and complains, “...That doesn't really answer the question of whether or not you're attracted to me.”

“That's not important!”

“Um. It's important to _me._ ”

“I'm not going to feed your ego, Lance.”

Lance lets out a victorious “hah” and smirks. “That sounds an awful lot like a _yes_.”

Keith starts to pace in the small confines of his bedroom, so he must be getting pretty agitated. Oops. “It doesn't matter because I'm not going to have sex with you!”

“Okay, sure. But why not?” Lance asks. If Lance is attracted to Keith, and Keith is attracted to Lance, why shouldn’t they act on that mutual attraction? “Are you ace?”

“Seriously? I don’t have to be asexual to not want to have sex with you!” Keith stops pacing to look at Lance with disgust. “Do you expect me to suck your dick just because you suddenly decide I'm not ugly? That's not a good reason to have sex!”

That’s… really not what Lance meant. But after twisting his words around a bit - “...you're making me sound like a real asshole right now, dude.”

“That's all you,” Keith sneers. “You sound like an asshole, Lance.”

“I just want to know if _this,_ ” Lance gestures between them, “could be… like, a thing!”

“A thing where we have sex.”

“No! Well, yes,” Lance says, wincing. Why is everything coming out of his mouth so wrong? “That would be part of it, hopefully, eventually, but I guess it would also be another kind of… thing?”

Keith stops his pacing to look at him sceptically. Always with the scepticism. “Like a relationship?”

“Yes! _That_! That kind of thing.”

“If all this was you asking me out,” Keith grumbles, “You're really fucking awful at it.”

Is that what Lance is doing? Asking Keith out? There's a daunting idea. Would they even be good together? What if things don't work out and they still have to save the universe together, but as exes? Talk about awkward.

“I guess I am.” Lance makes the realization even as he says it. “But, um, straight up asking now. Do you want to go out with me?”

Keith closes his eyes with a sigh. “Lance,” he says slowly. “You've convinced me you want in my pants, but it would take a lot more after this… talk, to convince me you actually want _me_. As in a _romantic relationship_. With _feelings_.”

“Well how am I supposed to know that until we go out?” Lance complains. “Isn't mutual attraction how most things start?”

“If you're _strangers._ We are not strangers. And just randomly getting together for the hell of it when we make up nearly a third of this castle's humanoid population and when saving the universe depends on us being a good team is… a really bad idea.”

“It wouldn't be _random_ -” Lance starts to protest. Keith cuts him off.

“This? Right now? Feels pretty random,” Keith says flatly. “If not _forced_ , by a boner-inducing rock.”

Lance sighs. “So if I can convince you that I… what, like you? You'd go out with me?”

“Hypothetically, I might.” Keith shrugs. “If I’m convinced you mean it.” And really? That’s all that’s standing in their way?

“But I do like you. We bicker sometimes but you know that's just our thing. It's fun. I like you! We're friends, aren't we?”

Keith shakes his head. “It's not the same thing.”

Isn't it? Lance huffs. “Fine. So I'll just… convince you then. That I _like-_ like you.”

“Good luck.” And Keith is maybe not even sarcastic right now. Lance really has his work cut out for him.

“Right,” Lance says, determined. “Starting now, I'm going to convince you of my true and lasting affections.”

“Go for it.” Keith stands completely unimpressed, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Huh. How should he go about doing this?

“Keith, I like you. In a romantic way!” Lance says firmly.

“Not convinced,” Keith says.

“You’re so -! ...Freaking intimidating and cool, I forget all my pickup lines.” And that is the brutally honest truth.

“Sucks to be you.”

“Um. I like your… face? And I only make fun of your hair because it looks really fluffy and soft and I’m a bit jealous,” Lance says, desperate.

“Thank you.” Still not impressed.

Lance glares. Well, shit. Now what?

“I’m gonna need to… think about this for a bit,” Lance says, backing out of the room. “I'll get back to you when I’ve figured out- uh, what to say.”

“See you.” Keith waves goodbye, and now Lance is running through the halls of the castle.

* * *

“Hunk!” Lance pants, catching his breath after the long sprint. “I- I need your help!”

The yellow paladin puts down his tools and stands with a concerned frown, saying, “What's up, man?”

“I need to-” He gasps for air. “To convince Keith that I like him!” Lance blurts out, eyes wide and hands waving to emphasize how _serious_ this is.

“Um… I think he already knows?” Hunk scratches his head. “Like, you've been over that rivalry thing for a while. You guys are friends.”

Lance quickly shakes his head, yelling, “No Hunk, I need to convince him I like him as in want to date him, and not just have sex with him!”

“Um. What?” Hunk’s face is a textbook example of shock. “Why- how does that even -? I mean. _You want to date Keith_?”

“Obviously.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Keep up, Hunk! The _problem_ is Keith thinks I just want him for sex.”

“Um. Okay. Let me process that for a minute.” Hunk grimaces. “Dare I ask… why he thinks that?”

Lance frowns and tries not to look as guilty as he feels. “...I mean, I _may_ have started the conversation by saying I want to have sex with him?”

Hunk groans. “...And you wonder sometimes why you're single.”

“Hey! I'm usually a lot more subtle and suave,” Lance defends. “Don't make fun of me, dude! I seriously need help right now.”

“You really do,” he agrees dryly. Um. _Rude_.

“Hunk!” Lance whines, pouting. “I don't know what to dooo!”

Hunk sighs. “First off, _do_ you like him? Because I'm not going to help you if you really are just... you know.”

“Yes! I mean…” Lance shifts on his feet, and then amends to be honest, “I think so? Like, I never thought about it before he asked, and I'm not totally sure how it's different than friend-type-like aside from the wanting to have sex thing. But I definitely want to date him.”

“Yeah… you're gonna have to think about this more, man.” Hunk looks sceptical too and that is just _betrayal_. “Think about _why_ this is different than friend-type-like and come up with some… solid examples that aren't you thinking he's cute or whatever. Make a list or something. Then get back to me, because right now I can't help you.”

“But… that sounds hard,” Lance says. Hunk crosses his arms, and Lance knows that when _Hunk_ crosses his arms things are really serious. He sighs. “Fine! I'll go… think about it.”

“And make sure you talk to me before you talk to Keith, would you?” Hunk says. “You don't need to be messing this up any more than you already have.”

Lance scowls. “Wow, buddy, your faith in me is really touching.”

“Go think about your crush, Lance.” Hunk nearly shoves him out the door.

* * *

“I'm _baa_ ack!” Lance announces cheerfully, waving around a data pad containing his list. “Look, I wrote things down and everything.”

“Good job, man,” Hunk says with a supportive smile. “Can I see it?”

Lance hands him the pad and waits nervously, bouncing a bit. “Is it good? Do you think it’s enough to convince Keith?"

“Hold on, let me…” Hunk trails off, frowning. He finishes reading and then looks up with a sigh. “Lance. This is all variations of 'Keith is really cute and sexy.’”

“No it's not!” Lance squawks. “I didn't use the words 'cute’ or 'sexy’ even once! Well… maybe once. But not _all_ of -”

“Dude. It means the same thing. You need to talk about something that isn't his physical appearance.” Hunk’s eyes trail upward in thought. “Maybe... talk about why you like his personality? Better yet, explain why you want to actually _date_ him rather than being his friend or, you know, the... sex thing.”

“But -!”

“Go,” Hunk says, definitely shoving him out the door this time. “Think more.”

* * *

When Lance comes back (much, _much_ later) he enters the room slowly, quietly, and frowning. It takes a minute for Hunk to even realize he's there which, obviously, is  _very_ unusual.

“Lance?” Hunks says after looking up to see his friend hovering anxiously over his shoulder. “Um. If you can't think of anything -”

“No,” Lance interrupts. “I did. I wrote some stuff down. It's just… kind of sappy?”

“Trust me, sappy is good in this case,” Hunk says, reaching for the data pad. Lance let's go of it reluctantly and turns away. He can’t watch this. A moment later Hunk let’s out an, “Oh.”

Lance turns back quickly. “Oh? What does that mean? Is that a good ‘oh?’ A bad ‘oh?’”

“Just a sec,” Hunk says quietly, reading slowly. Lance wraps his arms around his torso and glares at the floor. “This is… really sweet, Lance.”

“Yeah?” Lance whispers in the direction of his feet.

“Yeah.” Hunk stretches an arm out to give him a side-hug. “If you say all this to Keith, I bet he’ll understand.”

“And want to date me?” Lance perks up.

“I mean, if he feels the same? I don’t know how Keith feels, but if this is how _you_ feel he can’t turn you down for not liking him.”

“That’s good. Great even. Just tell Keith. That’s… awesome,” Lance says. That sounds totally fine. “No big deal. Tell him my list. My really sappy gushing list about how wonderful Keith is and how I want to be with him. I can do this! I can… No. No I can’t.” He grips the front of Hunk’s vest desperately. “Hunk! I can’t do this!”

“Woah, buddy.” Hunk gently removes Lance’s clutching claws from his clothing. “Be calm. You _can_ do this. Just because it’s a little more, uh… _heartfelt_ than your usual romantic gestures -”

“All of my romantic gestures are heartfelt!” Lance protests, and is completely ignored.

“- doesn’t mean you need to be nervous. You are strong and brave, Lance, and this is a really good list. You can do this!”

“I can do this?”

“Yes!”

“I can do this,” Lance says with a bit more confidence.

“You can!” Hunk gives him back the data pad and a slap on the back. “So go get your man!”

“I can do this,” Lance repeats, clutching the pad on his way out the door. “I can do this.”

“You can do it!” Hunk shouts after him.

* * *

Lance wanders the castle in search of Keith. Which is surprisingly difficult, since Keith is usually in one of two places: his room or the training deck. Now, he is in neither. And so Lance wanders, unpleasantly reminded of his previous mental image of himself as Pepé Le Pew. Oh god, Lance is acting like a desperate cartoon skunk. He’s reached a new low.

But wait, he’s not really _that_ pathetic. Keith actually _likes_ Lance. Doesn’t he? He basically admitted to attraction, and he wouldn’t be so hard on Lance about the liking thing if he didn’t like Lance too, right? Logic says yes, but Lance’s miserable, insecure heart says no.

It’s been way too long since Hunk’s pep talk and his confidence is spiraling. Eventually Lance is just looking for _anybody_ to ask if they’ve seen Keith, but he seriously can’t spot a single person in the halls or their usual haunts. Very belatedly, Lance realizes that’s because it’s dinner time.

He rushes to the dining hall. No one is avoiding him, they’re just eating! The pleasant realization gives his confidence a needed boost, so that by the time Lance swaggers into the fully occupied room, he has a smile of anticipation on his face. He can do this!

“Glad you could join us, Lance,” Shiro says, and with anyone else that comment would be a sarcastic jab at his punctuality but Shiro manages to pull it off sincerely. Even so, Lance ignores him. He has more important things to do than reply to social niceties.

“Keith!” Lance says, bouncing up to stand beside the red paladin’s chair. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“Oh.” Keith continues eating. “Well, here I am. Did you need something?”

“Yes.” Lance lifts his arms, nearly clipping the chair’s tall back with his data pad. “I need to talk to you!”

“So talk.”

“Um. Here?” Lance looks at their curious audience, feeling unusually shy.

“Unless you want to talk later. I’m eating dinner.” Keith seems unphased at the thought of talking in front of everyone. Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Hunk is waving his hands with a panicked expression and mouthing something that might be “hot cow.” What a weird thing to say, Hunk, and not at all helpful.

“O-okay. Right, so here it is,” Lance lifts up the data pad to read. “Ahem. I like Keith- I mean, _you_ , I like you because -”

“Wait!” Keith says, standing quickly, face red. “Nevermind. Just -” He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead grabbing Lance by the arm to bodily drag him from the room amid yelps of indignation.

“What the hell, Keith?” Lance says once they’re in the hall. He rubs his arm with a frown.

“‘What the hell, Keith?’” Keith repeats, crossing his arms. “What the hell, _Lance_! Why were you doing that in front of everybody?”

“I need to talk to you and you said 'talk.' So I did,” Lance grumbles.

“I didn’t know this was why! Given the likely contents of…” Keith gestures at the pad with a scowl. “ _That_. I’d like some privacy.”

“Fine. Now you’ve got it. Can I continue?”

Keith sighs and looks away, reluctantly saying, “Yeah.”

Lance clears his throat. “Okay. So… Keith.” He looks at the pad to read, not because he doesn’t remember the contents but because he doesn’t want to mess this up by saying anything wrong. “I like you because… you don’t always get my jokes, but when you do and you laugh I’m really happy because you’re smiling, and I want to tell a lot more jokes so that you’ll smile more often, even if sometimes _I’m_ the joke.”

His eyes dart up to gauge Keith’s reaction. And while Keith is at least looking back at him, now, his expression is unreadable. Lance turns back to the list.

“Um. Sometimes I look for excuses to give Kei- you, I mean, a high-five or a hug, just to be near you, because that’s really nice and now that I think about it I’d really like to do things like hold your hand or touch your hair which looks really soft. I like that you never ignore me and you’ll go along with my stupid shit sometimes, get really into it even, because that’s a lot of fun and I guess that could also be a friend thing but it means I enjoy spending time with you which is probably important in a relationship. I like that you’re strong and a good pilot which I used to be really jealous of, but now I’m mostly just glad it will help keep you safe. I like that you’re impulsive and daring, because even though that’s really scary sometimes I think it means we balance each other out and make a good team -”

“Stop,” Keith interrupts, stepping forward to take the data pad from Lance’s hands. Lance holds tight.

“I’m not done, there’s more,” Lance protests, but Keith yanks it away to finish reading himself.

“Did you really write all of this?” Keith asks when he’s done, his eyes searching Lance’s face.

“Um, _duh_. Who else?” Lance frowns.

“Hunk, maybe?” Keith raises his eyebrows. “Are you saying you didn’t ask him to tell you what to say?”

“I mean maybe I did _ask._ ” Lance squirms. “But he didn’t tell me! I wrote this myself. Hunk just gave me a thumbs up.”

“And you mean it? All of it?”

“Yeah…” Lance shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, looking away. “And more. Probably. This is just what I came up with today.”

“Then, congratulations…”

“Huh?” When Lance looks back he jumps a bit because when did Keith’s face get so close? Why is he smirking?

“You convinced me,” Keith says and lays a kiss smack on Lance’s cheek, pulling away with a smile. Lance is left grinning like a dope.

“Does that mean you’ll go out with me?” Lance says, eyes wide.

“Hmm…” Keith pretends to think about it, but can’t pretend for long in the face of Lance’s eager hope. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Yes!” Lance punches the air and does a brief celebratory dance. Keith laughs at him but whatever. He singsongs, “I’ve got a hot boyfriend!”

“Are you really that excited about it?” Keith asks, reaching to take Lance’s hand. “You didn’t even like me until… what, today?”

“I am _so_ excited,” Lance says, swinging their clasped hands. “And not for sex. I mean, that would be a nice perk, but that’s not -”

“Please don’t continue,” Keith says with a sigh. “I think I’m starting to understand Lance-foot-in-mouth speak, so… I get what you mean.”

“Well, anyway, I think I liked you before today maybe. But my head is like a tangled mess of conflicting thoughts and concealing jokes and compensating denial and boasts, so… I’m not totally sure. It’s confusing.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Keith admits. “As long as you like me now.”

“I do!” Lance assures him, still feeling that need to convince him. “But, um… you like me too, right?”

Keith looks confused. “That’s why I agreed to go out with you, yes.”

“I don’t know…” Lance’s eyes narrow, a devious thought entering his head. “I’m not really convinced. You could just be after an easy lay. How do I know you _really_ like me, Keith? As in _like_ -like me?”

“Are you being serious right now?” Keith frowns and lets go of his hand.

“Completely.” Lance smirks. “I think maybe I’ll need a list of reasons why I’m awesome before I can let things go any further - Hey!” Lance yelps, reaching for Keith’s arm before he can walk away. “I’m sorry! I just thought -! ...It’d be cool to have something nice from you too, since I wrote all that.”

“Yeah… that’s fair,” Keith mumbles. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask, pumpkin.”

“What the hell did you just call me?”

“...Is that a no to the cutesy pet names?”

“That’s a firm no.”

“Ugh. _Fiiine_.” Behind his back, Lance crosses his fingers. “But we’re really… a thing now, yeah?”

“A couple-type thing, yes.” Keith’s smile is small and soft, while Lance’s spreads across his entire face.

“Great!”

“Yup.”

They smile at each other.

“I guess we should go eat dinner now,” Lance says reluctantly.

“Probably,” Keith says. Lance moves to walk back into the dining hall, but Keith grabs his hand to hold him back saying, “Wait.”

“Hmm?” Lance turns around and suddenly Keith’s hand is on his cheek, Keith’s lips are on his own and Keith is _kissing_ him. After a moment of shock Lance kisses back and then they’re standing in the hallway making out.

Eventually Lance pulls back with swollen lips and says, “Oh. Um.” He licks his lips in a daze. “Were we about to do something?”

“Eat dinner,” Keith says, smirking, tugging him toward the door. “Come on.”

“Right, of course!” Lance says, swinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I can’t wait to introduce everyone to my hot new boyfriend!”

“I don’t think anyone will need an introduction, Lance. We all know each other.”

“Yeah, but things are different now. And we need to explain -” They open the door only to find every other occupant of the castle dashing away from the doorway and back to their seats at the table. Those bastards.

“Were you all _eavesdropping_ on us!?” Lance gasps. Keith covers his face with a groan.

“I have no idea what you are speaking of,” Allura says primly, scooping up a sporkful of her dinner.

“We’ve just been eating dinner,” Shiro insists, and since when was he such a straight-faced liar?

“Enjoying a nutritious meal,” Coran agrees.

“We were totally eavesdropping,” Pidge admits shamelessly. “Really cute list, by the way. Nice job bagging a hot boyfriend.”

The mice make kissy faces at each other.

“I’m sorry!” Hunk actually seems apologetic, and that’s why he’s Lance’s favorite. “We didn’t hear _everything_. Just… _a lot_ of things.”

“I guess now I don’t need to make an announcement,” Lance grumbles, leading a mute Keith to his chair.

“You can still make the announcement if you’d like,” Shiro offers.

“Nope, too late. The moment is ruined.” Lance pouts as they sit down at the table. “Now you will never get to hear about how Keith and I got together.”

“Is there a part of that story we’re missing?” Pidge asks, “Because I’m pretty sure we all just heard you get together.

“Lance,” Keith hisses from beside him. “Remember my promise yesterday?”

“What promise?” Hunk asks.

Keith continues to look at Lance intensely, whispering, “Knife. Throat.” And Keith really isn’t good at keeping the existence of a secret, well… secret. But as his face flushes and he shifts in his seat under that heated stare, Lance really doesn’t mind too much.

“No promise. Yup, you know everything,” Lance babbles at everyone else, not too quick on the secret-keeping himself, right now. He was never planning on saying anything about yesterday, but now everyone knows _something_ happened and that’s kind of awkward. “Um. I was just going to… jazz up the story a bit. Make it a bit more exciting and dramatic. But now you’ll never hear my extra special version because you’re all nosy busybodies.”

“I’m not totally convinced anything really happened yesterday,” Hunk says, looking between Lance and Keith. “Lance would have told me.”

“Would he though?” Pidge turns to Hunk with a thoughtful frown. “What if it was super embarrassing?”

“Like what? And when would it even have happened?” Hunk asks her. “They were both with us all evening after they got back from being planetside.”

“Well then it must have happened planetside -”

As Hunk and Pidge continue to speculate for the rest of dinner about what events might have contributed to Lance and Keith getting together (with occasional input from the others), Lance ignores them completely. Instead of getting involved in the conversation, Lance eats his food and exchanges fond glances with Keith. He is mostly secure in the knowledge that — whatever story they come up with, it can’t be as ridiculous or embarrassing as the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene in the dining room:  
> "They haven't said anything for a while. Why are they so quiet?"  
> "They're probably making out."  
> "Oh. Weird. This is weird. Should we stop listening now?"  
> "No! They could still say something else embarrassing."  
> "Wait, what was that?"  
> "Are they moving closer?"  
> "Quiznack! They're coming back! Quick, everyone, get back to the table!"
> 
> I hope both Keith and Lance’s perspectives were relatable here? Like, Keith may have been lowkey pining for Lance already but he’s not interested in being friends with benefits or in a one-sided relationship. And Lance was trying to explain his interest and scope out Keith’s feelings about him, but he was also very confused and really bad at it. Luckily Hunk was able to set him in the right direction!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
